My Love Story
by Hext9
Summary: Love can be cruel sometimes. However, it never stops to be a wonderful and magical feeling. This story is about a sad and tragic love, nonetheless a beautiful one. "This is my love story".
1. How did i fell in love with you?

**A Tragic Yet Beautiful Love**

 **"Love can be cruel sometimes, however it never stops to be a wonderful feeling."**

* * *

 ** _'This is the beginning of a sad and tragic love story, yet a beautiful one. My love story.'_**

 _'There were times when I asked myself how I ended up falling in love with a guy like him, a country bumpkin, who at the beginning was too innocent and ignorant. Although, in no way I regret falling for him, since he is the possessor of a pure smile and a noble heart, as well as both extraordinary courage and strength.'_

 _'The two of us shared together a lot of happy and sad memories. I also discovered and experienced with him a fascinating and unforgettable feeling: True Love.'_

 _'The unconditional love that grants one with the strenght and determination to challenge all the adversities, and protect your loved one from everyone and everything that threatens it, or_ _in my case, the two strongest generals of the Empire. And that it also shows that the strength of the feelings between two individuals is something marvelous, as you can achieve and do unimaginable things with it.'_

 _'I have to admit that I was rude and aggressive with Tatsumi at first, because he was an ignorant and weakling country boy, but with the time he proved to me and everyone that he possess great strength both physically and mentally, even after seeing the death of his two childhood friends, as well as the demises of several comrades from our group of assassins known as 'Night Raid', among whom was his mentor and great friend named Bulat, who was a 'weird' but very strong and determined ex-soldier of the Empire, as well as also my best friend, Sheele, an extremely clumsy girl, but whose kindness and great wishes to change the violent and corrupt Empire were worthy of admiration.'_

 _'I was happy that Tatsumi is still the somewhat foolish, but valiant and optimistic brown haired boy, whom I fell in love head over heels with, after spending together a lot of missions, moments of joy, bitterness and sadness, including rescuing me from an almost certain death, and that after a long period of hesitation, I decided to confesss my love feelings to him some weeks ago.'_

 _'The day that I went to rescue him myself alone, I knew that it was an extremely dangerous, not to say impossible mission. Was I afraid? Of course I was. Who wouldn't fear to confronting the 'invincible Empire Duo'? But I was totally determined to rescue him, i didn't cared if it could be a trap, or the fact of having abandoned Night Raid without warning, leaving only a letter as a goodbye, in which I presented my resignation, as well as thanking them wholeheartedly for all the things that everyone had done for me, but now I was decided to go my own way.'_

 _ **'A journey that it would take me to a fatal outcome, which i was aware of the possibilities that it was bound to happen, but that i proudly accepted, although to be honest, i somewhat regret about it...'**_

* * *

 **Author's notes:** well, that was the first of four to five chapters, the rest of them that i advice since now, will be very emotional. I'm planning to publish them in the next days, so stay tuned :)

 **Thanks for reading and see you next chapter my dear readers!**


	2. I will save you, no matter what!

**A Tragic Yet Beautiful Love**

 **"I'm going to rescue my boyfriend, no matter what it takes!"**

* * *

"The day of Tatsumi's execution i woke up early in the morning because I couldn't sleep well last night, due to being extremely worried for my boyfriend's well-being after hearing about the shocking news that he was going to get executed at the coliseum of the Imperial Capital."

"After some time medidating about the whole situation, i firmly decided to go to his rescue alone. I proceed to dress and prepare my Teigu know as 'Roman Artillery: Pumpkin', then i headed to the door while being extremely careful of not making any sound to prevent everyone to woke up and get in my way. Before going out, i left a letter in which i presented my resignation from Night Raid, arguing that i was looking for new objectives in my life. However, i gratefully thanked Najenda and all my current and past teammates for their support during all the years that i spent with them."

"It was a very cold and snowy day of winter, after a while of being outside, i felt all my limbs as well as my face going numb due to the low temperatures."

"I headed towards the Capital while maintaining a fast pace, running through huge white forests and vast meadows covered by the white and soft snow. After a few hours of travel, i recovered some energies by taking a five minute rest, and then managed to get into the Imperial City without any major problems."

"Once in the huge capital of the Empire, i headed to the coliseum, while being careful to avoid the imperial soldiers that were patrolling the city. Some minutes later i saw the colossal structure from several blocks away, i also noticed that the adjecent streets were almost completely deserted. For my surprise, the security outside of the stadium was minimal with only a handful of guards making sure that no one entered to the cruel event without a ticket."

"From outside the coliseum, I could hear the uproar of hundred of spectators that supported the violent practices of the empire. The crowd claimed for the execution of the boy I love, so i decided to make my way inside by charging Pumpkin and then firing a large shot of energy, calculating to create a huge hole on the structure and making sure to avoid civilian casualties, but causing dozens of spectators to flee in panic and completely confused by the sudden and powerful explosion."

"Some moments later, a huge cloud of dust rose due to the collapse of a huge wall where my shot went through. Once most of the remaining debris fragments scattered, i could distinguish three silhouettes through the huge gap that 'Pumpkin' created. I was feeling too anxious and worried to know if Tatsumi was still alive or badly hurt. After the total dissipation of the dust, i immediately realized that my beloved one was in the middle of the arena, cruelly tied to a cross and accompanied closely by two individuals to whom I identified quickly. A moment later and to the surprise of my boyfriend, whose large and expressive emerald green eyes couldn't gave any credit to my presence, as well as both strongest generals of the Empire: 'Great General' Budo and Esdeath, famously known as the 'Ice Queen'.

"After the initial shock of my sudden arrival, both generals got immediately in combat position, not before identifying me as a member of Night Raid, whereupon i confirmed them my affiliation (although that was not quite true) and made sure to both generals that i was going to rescue my silly boyfriend and give him a proper 'punishment' for worrying me a lot."

"Tatsumi yelled at me in an angry way, while some tears were falling from his eyes. He protested to me for having gone all by myself to his rescue, but somehow i was glad by this, since he cared a lot about my well-being, so i promised to him with a warm smile that the two of us would be back home safe and sound, once I made sure to defeat both generals."

"The armored and muscular man of great stature, angry by my challenging words loaded and launched an attack with his Teigu called 'Adramelech', so i counter-attacked him with a blast of energy that overpowered his attack and sent him crashing with an impressive force against one of the walls of the stadium."

"The young woman with long sky blue hair and matching eyes was still confused by my exchange of words and expressions with Tatsumi, but she finally reacted and i made sure to her, while speaking with a determined and confident voice that i was going to retrieve my boyfriend. The fearsome general of the empire replied that she was not going to allow to take Tatsumi with me, to which I challenged her to try it, something that made the ice woman prepare to battle against me for the boy that both of us loved, but with the huge difference that she didn't understand his feelings and dreams like i did."

 _ **And thus, this yield the beginning of the battle, in which a girl determined to save the boy she loved with all her heart, was going to give everything she had and shine for her big courage and strong feelings.**_

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter, see you till the next one :)_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Me against the Empire's Invincible Duo!

**A Tragic Yet Beautiful Love**

 **"Me against the Empire's Invincible Duo!"**

* * *

"Knowing that my teigu reacts in accordance with how dangerous is the situation in which I find myself, as well as by the strenght of my feelings, provoked both generals before the battle. What meant that fighting against the 'Invincible Duo' of the Empire to rescue my beloved one was the maximum possible risk situation."

"Once the fight gave commence, i started by shooting several rounds of rapid fire against Esdeath, although the frost woman managed to evade every one of my shots with movements that could be considered as inhuman. After this, she proceeded to create a bunch of ice spears that were directed towards me at high speed, which i succesfully destroyed with one energy shot of Pumpkin for relief of Tatsumi, who was extremely worried about me. Using the ice powers of her dreaded teigu, the jealous woman created and brought down to me a giant block, which I sliced into two parts after using the special ability of my reliable Teigu."

"The young woman took advantage of this event by disappearing into a thick mist that appeared after the ice block broke in pieces. After this, I proceeded to close my eyes and concentrated to sense her murderous attempt towards me, some moments later she launched at an insane speed and directing her deadly rapier. However, I managed to evade her attack with just a few centimeters of distance, thanks in large part to my training sessions with Akame and Leone, both specialists in close combat and whom i learned from them a lot of attacking and evasive moves."

"The ice woman visibly shocked and frustrated by her failed attack, let her guard down for a brief moment, that i benefited from by firing a direct shot against her, which she managed to partially block thanks to the creation of a thick ice barrier around her body and that granted her some cushion to the impact of my shot, nonetheless, sending her flying several meters into the air."

"Taking advantage of this situation I tried to release Tatsumi, who told me that he was greatly surprised and fascinated that I was fighting for his sake without any fear of dying, something that caused my cheeks to become slightly red so i gave him a cute smile, but just at that moment General Budo got up from my initial blast that caused some damage to his armor and totally enraged him. Esdeath also stood up and gave me a cold and murderous gaze, but at the same time she exclaimed with excitement that i was a worthy opponent, and by the fact that she was going to enjoy making me suffer both physically and emotionally."

"Once the fight restarted, now against both generals, I had to keep at bay more than once the lethal attacks that Esdeath and Budo threw against me, while I noticed that Pumpkin started to overheat. During the scuffle, I received an attack of Esdeath's ice stalactites that managed to reach my arms and legs, and began to bleed for the injuries caused by the pieces of ice. Fortunately for me, they failed to hit any vital point, however, all my limbs felt intense pain, but I was firmly determined to continue the fight."

"With me at total disadvantage I could see that Tatsumi desperately tried to release himself, but it was impossible for him. As I was going through the battle my body began to tire and my limbs did not react as fast as before, so during an exchange of attacks, i couldn't avoid a discharge of the Great General Teigu, which immediately paralyzed my body. After this, both generals proceeded to approach me. The muscular and armored man told me that he was going to execute me right there. However, Esdeath began to argue with Budo trying to convince him that she wanted to torture me in a 'special room' she had, so after hearing their conversation, fear began to flow through my numbed and aching body, due to the well-known torture methods of the sadistic woman."

"Faced with this situation I only could close my eyes and hear the cries of desperation of my boyfriend. Just as both generals were at a close distance from me, a bright red glow emanated from Tatsumi's sword, and then saw how his Incursio armor completely engulfed his whole body, albeit this time was different from his usual look, it evolved with an appeareance similar to the fearsome danger beast know as 'Tyrant', for total surprise of me as well both Esdeath and Budo."

"Despite its frightening appearance I could feel that the brave and determined young remained inside the armor, though I immediately noticed that his tone of voice sounded colder and more aggressive, declaring in a clear-cut manner to both generals of the Empire that he wouldn't let me die, and told me that the two us were going to face together both generals, to which I replied motivated by his words that I was going to cover his back, and that despite my wounds, I was able to continue the fight."

 ** _Now with Tatsumi's back in action, the young girl vows to protect and fight together with her lover against the fury of the Great General Budo and the fearsome Esdeath._**

* * *

 **See you next chapter my dear readers.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Promise that I Couldn't Keep

**My Love Story**

 **"The Promise that I Couldn't Keep"**

* * *

"Just some moments after Tatsumi freed himself and his armor evolved, Esdeath launched against him with an insane speed, however he managed to block her attack with a speed nearly on par with hers, something that surprised the frost woman and me as well. He then proceeded to fight hand on hand on equal ground against her while i made sure to kept at bay general Budo with shots of energy that not only countered his teigu attacks, but also damaged his heavy armor, something that infuriated the man even more."

"Following an attack by Tatsumi who managed to make Esdeath jump quite high to avoid it. My teammate then told me to take advantage of this moment by firing a direct shot to the ice general while she was still in mid-air, after doing this i felt how everything froze around me and some instants later i saw that she was no longer but was walking towards me with a bloodlust look on her face, confused by this i watched as Tatsumi took by surprise the sadistic woman with an extremely fast blow that she could barely avoid by just a few centimeters. The fearsome general of the empire was ecstatic by the combat abilities displayed so far by my boyfriend."

"Meanwhile a completely enraged Budo began to launch a large amount of thunder rays with Adramelech that impacted everywhere on the colosseum. While i was trying to dodge the lethal attacks i stumbled and one of those rays almost hit me if not by Tatsumi using his body to protect me. He then asked me if I was okay, to which i replied with a smile that i was alright. However, his armor received the direct impact of several rays, which overcharged it by the great amount of energy received making that Incursio deactivated and after a brief moment my boyfriend collapsed on the ground and began to yell of an intense pain flowing on all his body, so i immediately ran to his aid. After checking him i strongly suspected that some kind of poison entered his body.'

"The armored general then prepared to charge an extremely powerful attack with all his remaining energy while saying to us that he was going to make sure to erase any trace of our damned existence. Esdeath tried to calm down the enraged man and told him to capture us alive, however he ignored her and proceeded to launch his final attack."

"Decided to protect my beloved, and no matter the risks i charged Pumpkin with my spiritual energy and the strenght of my emotions. A clash of energy beams happened and after some moments of struggling that seemed an eternity, Pumpkin shot of energy triumphed and blasted the great general away who disappeared out of my sight except for a few pieces of his armor."

"After the beam clash finished my teigu got overheated and ended up completely disabled. Then i collapsed to the ground while Tatsumi shouted my name, he then went and held me in his strong arms. He thanked me for saving him but adviced me to stop being so reckless, i said to him that I was very happy to have been his girlfriend and for all the precious moments we shared together. Tatsumi tried to kept me awake by saying that he needed me and told me the following words: _**'I love you!** ' _after hearing those words I was filled with complete happiness, but my body went limp and i lost consciousness while listening to his sobs and cries of despair."

"After some time of been unconscious, with a lot of effort i get up and observed that the huge coliseum was heavily destroyed with enormous pieces of ice around the frozen corpse of Esdeath, who i pited for her unrequited love. Snowflakes began to fall on me, while i was still feeling exhausted and all my body was in pain, but i didn't cared and i approached Tatsumi who was resting on his knees to tell him that it was time to return home. However, when i was near him i saw that he didn't responded to any of my words so i rushed towards him, and was when i realized that he defeated Esdeath but by the price of sacrifing his life to do it ..."

"After a brief moment of shock, I fell near his still warm body and began to cry inconsolably by the fact that I could not protect his smile despite having given my everything. I just wished to be in that moment back in the base sitting on the couch with Tatsumi drinking hot chocolate while at the same time sharing tender caresses and sweet kisses..."

 _ **"Despite my strong will and attitude, i was just a teenage girl who fell deeply in love with a great boy who reciprocated my feelings, but who was now gone. I hugged him with all my remaining forces while cold tears fell down from my cheeks to the frozen ground."**_

 _ **"Then i kissed him on the lips and I said him with a warm smile that my love story had been sad and tragic, but at the same time beautiful and filled with so many happy moments we shared together that will always be in my heart..."**_

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 _Not gonna lie guys, i almost cried while writing this final chapter..._

 _I plan to write some sort of epilogue but this story was too depressing that i don't know if i would be able to write it any time soon :(_

 _I hope you liked this sort of 'What if' of the rescue of Tatsumi and the subsequent battle against Budo and Esdeath from Mine's perspective. Also, if you like/love this pairing i recommend you to read my other fic: 'Kill the Hardships'_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Revolution triumphed over the Empire that lost in great part due to the deaths of both Esdeath and Budo. However thousands of lives were lost to achieve peace, including Tatsumi's, who became a hero for his sacrifice to take out the fearsome frost queen.

Following Tatsumi's sacrifice, Mine got very depressed. However a few weeks later she got some shocking news: She was expecting a child from him. Mine decided to give birth and raise the kid by herself.

Akame reconcilied with Kurome, who had a peaceful death some years later due to the effect of the several drugs she took during her life. The black haired girl decided to prevent a similar thing to happen again, so she decided to stay in the shadows and eliminate growing threats against the new government.

Leone went to live a happy and relaxed life. Nonetheless she helped Akame in some missions like the old times.

Najenda worked as a goverment official, however she had to quit because her health has been diminishing really fast for the past few years due to the activation of Susano second core manifestation.

Wave defected from the Empire alongside Kurome and spent with her until her death, he then became a fisherman and sea explorer.

* * *

 _ **Twelve years later...**_

There are still some minor conflicts with other countries and between tribes. Some corruption runs within the new government, but peaceful days are the norm nowadays.

A young woman in her early 30's with very long hair of pink color was standing atop of a snowy hill while looking at a grave with melancholic eyes.

"Akame, Leone and Boss visit me from time to time and we talk about the past and what the future holds. With each visit they keep saying me how much our son reminds them of you. Akame and Leone like to play with him and also like to be called aunts by him..."

"I made sure that your village received all the money you earned for your contribution to the war, when i told them about what happened to you and your childhood friends, they were pretty sad about it, but very proud of you."

"The people in the village are very kind with me and our son, winters are really cold here."

"Takumi is growing up really fast and becoming a brave and strong man like you, however he inherited your naivess and my short temper..."

"He loves the stories that i told him about you and the adventures we had in Night Raid, he smiles everytime i tell him how you and me fell in love with each other."

"I'm not gonna lie, i miss you everytime i remember your bright smile and all the precious moments we shared together... But i stay strong for our son, who lives a peaceful life with no discrimination thanks to your sacrifice."

"I hope that peace continues for many years to come..."

"Mom, i'm freezing, let's go back to the house!" A young boy with light brown hair and expressive green emerald eyes said while sneezing.

"Have you paid respects to your father, Takumi?"

"Yes mom, my father was a great man and i wanna be like him someday!" Said with great enthusiasm the young boy.

"Hehe okay, my little hero. How about we bake some cookies when we got back home?!"

"Alright!" Exclaimed Tatsumi and Mine son with a big smile that was very similar as his father.

While she was going back to the village with her beloved son, Mine turned to Tatsumi's grave and made a warm smile.

 **" _Thank you for everything, Tatsumi."_**

 ** _"I'll love you always..."_**

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, that was the epilogue... I don't know, but i have the feeling that the manga will have a very similar ending. I really wish for a happy ending, but i'll be okay with a bittersweet one, as long as isn't like the anime one that i despise like many of you lol.

 **I hope you enjoyed this fic :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
